Spencer's Birthday Bash
by Sirdog
Summary: It is lots of fun!


Snake,Jaden, Profser Oak, Gaston, and everypony and I have a birthday bash of power and lightning!

The day was nice and warm; Twilight Sparkle was practicing the magics to impress the Spike. "Wow" said Spike "This is impressive". "Twilight Sparkle like to make the magics!" Shouted Twilight Sparkle. She then called upon the forges of Isengard with the blood of the neighbor's dog. "RISE TO MEET YOUR GLORY OF MAXIMUM VALUE!" She Screamed. A dimensional rift opened up above the library and out fell Spencer. "I must be dreaming" Said Spencer. "For only in a dream can I experience the wonders of Ponyville". "You ARE not dreaming squishy one, for I am, Twilight Sparkle, the most…Magical…Pony of all!" "I can't believe I am meeting an actual Pony from the show!" "What show? Is that why Derpy hooves is running around with that camera of hers and ranting about the Huma Worl?" "You mean the _Human_ Worl?" Spencer responded. They then hung out and had parties and met Master Chief along the way. Pinkie Pie noticed that it was Spencer's birthday soon, so she gathered the whole gang up. "Alright everybody, Spencer's birthday is soon, how about we take him to didney worl?" "I sincerely agree good chap!" replied Flutter Shy.

So off Spencer and the Ponies went! They laughed, enjoyed the music off of Vinyl Scratch's top records and remixes. Spencer began straying away from the crowd. More and more he made excuses for why he could not hang out with his pony pals. He would just stay in Twilight Sparkle's Dungeon of Pain and Misery every day. Finally, Twilight Sparkle, Ukrainebow Dashski, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Rarity, Flutter Shy, and Vinyl Scratch all went to the dungeon. "Spencer, what have you been doing down here? We're all so worried about you; you seem so down" questioned Vinyl Scratch. "I just realized that I miss the Human Worl." "I miss the video games, I miss my best friend (other than you Ukrainebow), and most of all, I miss watching movies to make fun of them" said Spencer. The Ponies all embraced him and told him how much they cared and supported him.

"So what should we do to help you feel better Spencer?" Asked all of the ponies in alphabetical order. "I have no clue, but I want part of my life back, I mean, I love Ponyville and all, it's just that I miss a bit of my world". Twilight then gathered a plan. "I SHALL BRING UPON SPENCER'S REQUEST" She screamed as she made a huge portal device out of pieces of Diamond Tiara's house. She shot a blue portal onto the ground and then a yellow portal on a wall. She threw in some items of random assortment along with a Doctor Who DVD set and a mini sofa, for obvious reasons. The room shook and the ground pounded with the sound of Naruto Cosplayers as the magic worked. More and more the shaking and pounding continued, more and more did this present seem more like a curse…

BOOM SHAKALAKA! There stood Snake from Metal Gear Solid, along with Arnold Schwarzenegger and Betty White. Snake and Betty White began to immediately make out, at a very inappropriate time if I say so myself. Flutter Shy became jealous and threw Betty White into the Taipei 101 and blew up the building with her mind rays.

Spencer was very happy to see Snake from his video games because it reminded him of his video games and he likes his video games so that is why he plays his video games because he likes the video games. Spencer was also happy to see his second best friend Arnold Schwarzenegger. "Hey Arnold, how've you been?" Spencer asked. "Gud Speinser!, vury GUD!" answered the extremely tall, muscle-bound Austrian. "So why have you brought us here?" asked Snake. "It's simple, he wanted to bring back some people from his world to keep him from getting homesick!" replied Twilight Sparkle. "THAT MAKES PERFECT, REASONABLE SENSE!" said Snake.

"So anyways do you all want to go to Didney Worl for Spencer's birthday?" Said Vinyl Scratch. Everybody cheered and proclaimed the word "YES!" Everypony went to Didney worl, via Twilight Sparkle's teleportation spells and the use of Valve's portal gun. Everypony was at the gate of Didney Worl when they encountered the worst problem, YET. "Welcome to Didney worl, do you have reservations or would you like to buy tickets?"

"DAMN IT!" they all said at the same, exact time. "We didn't make reservations!" So they all waited outside of the Didney worl for three days begging for money from people going into the park. Once they finally raised enough for admission ($5.00), they went into the park. So they went on the rollercoaster's and rustle people's jimmies. They had muchings of the fun and wanted to see if they were allowed to ride the rides for the big ponyfolk. Spencer walked up to the gentlecolt standing at the gate of the big ponyfolk ride. "Excuse me my fair pony, may we go on the ride for the big ponyfolk?" The Gentlecolt responded in the only obvious way. "DESTROY, CRUSH, OBLITERATE!" yelled the pony as he transformed into Bob the Dalek. "OH NO!" Yelled Spencer in fright, "HE'S FROM DOCTOR WHO! (Arguably one of the best sci-fi shows of all time) he'll kill us all!" At that moment, Arnold puked up several assault rifles and bullets. "ERE, WE"LL YUSE THEES FOUR S-CAPE, GOOBY PLEAS"

THEN ALL OF A SUUDEN ANTI-PONY NAZIS CAME OUT OF THE SKY ALONG WITH A SHIP FULL OF THE COVANENT. "VE SHALL DESTROY YOUR SO CALLED PON-Es AND CREATE OUR MASTER RACE OF ALIEN DONKEYS!" said Gigga-Hitler. "Oh noes!" screamed Spencer, "Not Gigga-Hitler! I should call upon the powers of Profser Oak, Gaston, and Jaden" So Spencer pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Profser Oak. "Are you a Boy or a Girl?" he replied. "PROFSER!" said Spencer "I has no times for this!" So Spencer called Gaston "I can't understand him because he's France" yelled Spencer. So Spencer called Jaden. "All he does is rap!" screamed Spencer.

Meanwhile, Gigga-Hitler and his Anti-Pony Nazis and the Covenant were all waiting patiently for Spencer to stop his askings. "Well there's only one thing left I can do." So Spencer pulled out the bible and read his favorite passage. "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you!" He then picked up an assault rifle covered in Arnold's vomit as he helped his friends escape to the extraction helicopter. So Spencer and his friends shot at the Covenant and Anti-Pony Nazis with their guns and they ran closer and closer to the helicopter. "GET TO DA CHOPPER" yelled Arnold as he was consumed by a vat of lava made by the evil Anti-Pony Nazis. So Spencer made it to the helicopter along with Snake, Ukrainebow Dashski and Vinyl Scratch. The other ponys died for plot reasons. Whilst escaping in the chopper, Spencer threw a grenadine bottle at Gigga-Hitler. "ACH DA LEIBERT!" yelled Gigga-Hitler "I AHM MELTING FROM DE TANGEE GUDNESS OF GRENADINE!" "I always knew that any hitler would not be able to withstand the loveliness of the grenadine, for it is delicious!" So Gigga-Hitler Melted, and Spencer saved the day.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Spencer awoke. "Man that was a cool dream, I think I'll call Thomas and tell him about it, maybe I COULD MAKE IT INTO A FANFIC! That would be hilarious!" proclaimed Spencer. Thomas then sensed Spencer's terrible plan, ran to his house, and threw him off of Big Ben. The moral of the story…Don't be Spencer.


End file.
